


Ishimaru Lives in a Cave

by harmfulmyths



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Community: superhighschoollevelsmut, Gen, Lives in a Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmfulmyths/pseuds/harmfulmyths
Summary: Ishimaru lives in a cave.





	Ishimaru Lives in a Cave

**Author's Note:**

> For a superhighschoollevelsmut prompt here: https://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/2369.html?thread=1699649#cmt1699649, which asked for Ishimaru living in a cave.

"Good morning!" Ishimaru shouts, throwing himself to his feet fast enough to hear the rush of blood in his ears. He prides himself on being able to wake up quickly. The echo of his own voice answers him:  _ good morning, good morning, good _ … it trails away, but the cave is far from silent. Ishimaru's boots stomp loudly against the ground as he performs his daily morning exercises.

It's cool in the cave, but as he exits, he's hit by a wave of hot, humid summer air. It rolls over him, sticky on his skin. Ishimaru tilts his head up and sniffs the air, fists firmly planted on his hips. It doesn't smell like rain just yet; soon, maybe tomorrow, but not just yet. He adds the data point to his lists of weather research, which are scratched onto the cave walls with charcoal, and decides to try fishing again today. He hasn't had fish in a while

The boat is light, but bulky, and it takes him a while to pull it out. At one point, he is overwhelmed by the beauty of nature, and bursts into tears. He can't stem the flow, because every pretty little birdcall sets him off again. By the time he finally manages to compose himself, he's wading knee-deep in the lake, boots thoughtfully folded under a sapling on the shore. He keeps a steadying hand on the boat. The boat bobs excitedly; it's been too long since he last took her out.

He bends his knees, and hops up onto a boat. For a moment, it rocks wildly, and he's terrified that it could flip. He fists his hands tightly enough to hurt. Eyes prickling, he tries to keep his weight centered.

The boat settles, though. She always does. Tiny waves lap at the pair of them, and Ishimaru plunges his paddle deep into the water. He pulls it back, and a few grungy drops of lake water hit his face. He blinks them away, and grins.

Today he wants to study the fish population on the east side of the lake. He suspects they gather there early in the morning, moving westward with the sun. It's a hypothesis he's yet to properly study, though, and he'd like to gather more data to allow him to make his fishing more efficient.

He gives another few strong strokes with the paddle, and the boat glides away from the shore. He's an ordinary man in extraordinary circumstances, his studies and hard work allowing him to survive. Sweat beads on his brow. 

This is a life that he can be proud of.


End file.
